El chico de Segundo B
by rox siniestra
Summary: Para Shindou, la música no es algo optativo: simplemente no puede vivir sin ella. Pero una pasión inalcanzable, acaba de irrumpir en su mundo: Kirino, el chico de Segundo B. Su desafío es lograr que Kirino entienda, a través de la música, lo que él no puede decirle con palabras. Pero existe un gran secreto que no puede revelar... Y un adversario misterioso...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, esto no es algo que a mi se me ocurriera como el mejor fanfic de la vida, no. La verdad esto es tan solo una adaptación de un libro que leí para la secundaria hace unos años atrás, cuatro para ser exacta~**

**Bueno, la cosa es que estaba limpiando los estantes donde estaban todos los libros, y el destino hizo que se cayeran todos. Cuando me agacho para juntarlos, me encuentro con el libro. Y bueno, llegó a mi la duda de como sería si Shindou fuera el protagonista. Básicamente igual, solo que con Shindou~ Y... mi mente es traicionera, y me obligó a hacer esto.**

**No les diré nada más~ Disfruten la lectura.**

**Aclración: No viven en Japón, sino en París~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven go es propiedad de Level-5. El libro se llama "La chica de 2° B" y es del autor Christian Grenier. Solo me pertenece la idea de hacer esta ridícula, pero divertida, adaptación.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO UNO_**

**_Viernes 16 de Septiembre._**

—¿Alguno de ustedes toca un instrumento?

El profesor de música era nuevo: se llamaba Yuuto Kidou. Ya en la primera hora de clase, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón. Si hizo esa pregunta enseguida, es porque la clase está compuesta únicamente por alumnos voluntarios. La música, cuando uno tiene catorce años, se vuelve optativa. Ya no es algo importante, como las matemáticas o la física... Uno puede, en teoría, vivir sin ella. Yo no.

Esperé, sin embargo, unos segundos antes de levantar la mano. Así, no me hacía notar demasiado. Y menos todavía, porque había llegado tarde a clase. Y, en consecuencia, había tenido que sentarme adelante de todo.

La sonrisa del profesor Kidou se había ensanchado. Ay, no había duda: me estaba hablando a mí.

—¿Su nombre?

—Shindou. Takuto Shindou.

Me di vuelta.

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Treinta y dos alumnos de dos de las cuatro divisiones de segundo año habíamos elegido la clase optativa de música, y yo era el único que tocaba un instrumento?

Pensé en el viaje del año pasado a Berlín, en Alemania, que hicimos con la señora Kino Aki -la profesora de alemán, y la tenía de nuevo este año-. En el programa de ese día se había previsto una visita a uno de los colegios de la ciudad. Entramos a una sala; había treinta alumnos con su profesor de música, que nos recibió con un saludo cordial e incomprensible. Para darnos la bienvenida, les pidió a los alumnos no sé que cosa, pero bueno, todos obedecieron. Cada uno sacó de su estuche un instrumento: flauta, violín, clarinete... Una chica se sentó al piano. Los otros se pusieron de pie. Y el profesor les dio la señal de largada, levantando las dos manos a la vez. Comenzó entonces un verdadero concierto sinfónico. Como en la Pleyel **(1)**. La perfección. Nos sentimos chiquitos. Hasta yo estaba impresionado. En Alemania, la excepción es, forzosamente, que alguien no toque un instrumento.

Acá, en París, en el Colegio Raimon, esa mañana, la excepción era yo. El año pasado, tendría que haber aceptado ingresar a una clase especial para músicos, como me había recomendado Kiyama.

Eché una mirada furiosa a Kariya -un estudiante avanzado-. Se dio cuenta. Le dijo al profesor, como para justificarse:

—Yo toco el bajo, En una banda de amigos. Pero no solfeo. Shindou, en cambio, es casi un profesional.

En el aula, se produjo un murmullo alegre. Una especie de risa educada. La de todos los de la otra división.

—¿Qué instrumento toca, joven Shindou?

—El piano.

—¿Desde hace mucho?

—Sí.

—¡Desde hace más de diez años, profe!— Lanzó a mis espaldas Kariya, a quien no le había preguntado nada—. Su padre es músico.

Hiroto frunció las cejas rojas y finas, verdaderas lineas finas con un cráneo liso encima, donde se sacudía un rebelde mechón rojo. Se sacó los anteojos de carey. Era para pensar mejor. De repente, sus grandes ojos de miope se convirtieron en dos bolitas ridículas.

—Espere.— Murmuró—. ¿Usted acaso es pariente de Shein Shindou?

Con eso, Kiyama se estaba luciendo. Porque el nombre de Shein Shindou hay que pescarlo cuando desfila a toda velocidad por la pantalla del televisor. Y sí, Shein Shindou compuso, sobre todo, música para series televisivas. Y también algunos arreglos, como dice. No está muy orgulloso de eso.

—Es mi padre.

Pensé que iba a encontrar en el rostro de Kiyama la sonrisita de desprecio habitual. Pero el profesor se volvió a poner los anteojos para declarar a toda la clase, haciendo como si nada:

—Takuto Shindou nos muestra el ejemplo clásico de lo que es un músico o un intérprete: suele ser hijo de alguien que se dedica a la música. El padre de Johann Sebastian Batch, el de Mozart, de Beethoven.

—¡El de Jean-Michel Jarre!— Agregó Kariya, animado.

—¿Eso significa según ustedes que la música se transmite por los genes?— Preguntó Hiroto.

Miraba fijamente a Kariya como para invitarlo a responder a la pregunta, y agregó:

—¿Qué un hijo de músico tiene naturalmente más talento que otro?

Modesto, Kariya. Veía la trampa en la que necesariamente iba a caer. Quiso ganar tiempo:

—Bueno, tal vez...

—¡Claro que no!— Afirmó el profesor—. Significa simplemente que un hijo de músico está inmerso en la música desde su más temprana edad. De este modo, cuenta con las mejores condiciones para desarrollar su posible don. Wolfgang se convirtió en Mozart sólo gracias a las lecciones de su padre. Claro que, sin duda, tenía disposiciones excepcionales. Pero si el viejo Leopold hubiera sido... digamos... comerciante o agricultor, con seguridad hoy no tendríamos ni "Don Juan" ni "La flauta mágica". ¡En cuanto a Beethoven, sabemos que su padre le hizo entrar el solfeo a golpes en los dedos!

Un silencio respetuoso pesó de pronto en el aula y vino a concentrarse sobre mis hombros. Listo, iban a pensar que yo era un chico golpeado.

—Este año— dijo Kiyama—, les propongo completar mis cursos con clases especiales que podrán preparar libremente, sobre el tema que elijan... ¿Alguien se ofrece para el viernes que viene?

Un verdadero problema, esa pregunta: todos los alumnos bajaron la cabeza. De haberse atrevido, Kariya se hubiera escondido debajo de la mesa.

—Bueno, voy a elegir a algunos voluntarios. Usted, el del bajo... sí, usted, ¿cómo es su nombre?

—Masaki Kariya.

—Y bueno Kariya, sea gentil: prepárenos para el viernes una clase especial cobre su instrumento... o sobre la banda de la que forma parte.

Conozco bien a Kariya. Desde hace dos años. Provocador, pero nada valiente. Pude medir su pánico en su repentina falta de réplica.

—Profesor, por favor, la semana próxima no: la otra, se lo prometo.

—Dentro de dos semanas. Queda anotado. Entonces, el viernes que viene, le toca exponer a...

Kiyama simuló concentrarse en la lista de alumnos. Fingimiento inútil. Como él, yo sabía de antemano a quién le iba a tocar.

—...Takuto Shindou. Sobre el tema que elija.

Alzó hacía mí su gruesa mirada fuera de foco. Debe haber confundido mi mueca con una sonrisa resignada.

Ese trabajo era un clavo, aunque en el fondo estaba contento de sacármelo de encima rápido: dentro de una semana, iba a estar tranquilo por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Mientras tanto, no quedaba otra que hacerlo.

En la vida, tengo un problema: no sé expresarme bien. No encuentro las palabras para decir todo lo que tengo en el corazón y en la cabeza. Soy un discapacitado del verbo, un mal-hablante, podría decirse. A los que ven mal, se los perdona. Es una discapacidad reconocida, es como ser sordo o manco. Pero cuando uno es un inválido de la palabra, es una verdadera tara, un vicio, un defecto que se supone que uno adquirió como consecuencia de malos hábitos.

Hay personas que, cuando hablan, parecen estar leyendo. Forman frases de estilo, tipo Luis XV, llenas de doraduras. Pero si uno pudiera hurgar en su cabeza, se sentiría a veces decepcionado: sus palabras son un decorado que esconde a menudo cosas vulgares, pensamientos e intenciones que han pintado por encima para dar una buena impresión.

Conmigo sucede más bien al revés: el interior es tierno y suave, pero cuando quiero hacerlo salir, se vuelve áspero y tonto. Entonces, como el embalaje es engañoso, desconfían de mis palabras. Las toman con pinzas. O si no, las dejan en el borde de la conversación, sin abrirlas.

Por el contrario, toco bien el piano. Kiyama tenía razón, no es un don, aprendí a hacerlo.

Hay que decir que además de la música, no me gustan muchas otras cosas en la vida. Es normal. Me sumergí en ella cuando era chico. No fue difícil, todo el mundo se dedicaba a eso en mi casa. pero cuidado, no cualquier música. La de los conciertos y del domingo. La que llaman "seria", como si fuera aburrida. La llamada "clásica", como si uno no la encontrara más que en el museo. La que llaman "la gran música", como si las otras fueran un poco más pequeñas.

La música que me gusta es la que permanece y que mira pasar a las otras: al rock y al funk, al pop y al rap, al gump y al punk y a alguna otra tecno de nombre corto y complicado.

Se cree que la gran música es un lujo. Como si hubiera que ser rico para escucharla. Sin embargo, esta música no cuesta más plata que las otras. ¿Por qué privarse de ella, entonces?

* * *

**_Martes 20 de Septiembre._**

Al salir del colegio, me fui a sentar a mi banco; se encuentra en la explanada llena de plátanos que une la estación del subte Rome con la Place Clichy.

Desde sexto grado, ese banco es mi refugio, mi escondite. En París, uno consigue el lugar que puede. Y yo no soy muy difícil de disimular: en la calle, en el patio, en la clase, paso casi inadvertido. Los profesores se dan cuenta de que existo cuando toman lista y cuando completan los boletines.

Una o dos veces por semana, vengo entonces a instalarme en mi banco. La mayoría de las veces, está libre; en este barrio, todo el mundo corre, tanto los turistas como los transeúntes. Ahí, a menudo, escribo mi diario porque no es siempre fácil hacerlo en casa.

Sí, escribo. Cuando están en el papel, tengo la impresión de que mis palabras son más verdaderas que las que digo, que fijan todo lo que no supe expresar.

Nunca tengo apuro por volver a casa. Primero, porque vivo a diez minutos a pie del colegio, es la calle Capron, un pasaje algo lujoso encajonado entre un estudio de artes y el gran museo del norte. Luego, porque mi madre es discapacitada. En cuanto llego del colegio, debo terminar antes de la cena todo lo que ella no pudo hacer durante el día.

Acababa de sentarme en mi banco cuando llegó un señor de la tercera edad y desalineado. No, no tan desalineado después de todo. Cuando alguien es pobre o está desocupado, parece siempre más desarreglado de lo que es. Llevaba una camiseta manchada, como la de los artistas novatos, unos pantalones gastados y viejos, sandalias algo rotosas, y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Me miró y le miré. Después, se sentó en el banco que estaba enfrente de mí.

No estaba escribiendo mi diario. Estaba transpirando de tanto pensar en ese famoso trabajo que debo presentar el viernes próximo. Elegí a Schubert, que es mi músico preferido. Pero me levanté enseguida. Por el olor. Aquel hombre tenía olor a pescado, hasta los gatos se le acercaban.

Entonces llegó un chico. Catorce años, cabello rosado amarrado en dos coletas bajas, limpio y sonriente como una publicidad. Respiraba felicidad y salud. Hay, en la vida, chicos extraordinarios que pasan y sabemos que no se detendrán. Pareciera que se mueven por una pantalla de cine: podemos mirarlos, oírlos, pero es inútil intentar comunicarse con ellos. Forman parte otra dimensión, de un universo tabú y cerrado.

Sin embargo, se trataba con toda seguridad de un alumno de mi colegio.

Sin molestarse, el señor de la tercera edad fijo su mirada en él. Entonces, él se paró a mirarlo y buscar algo dentro de su bolso -mochila-. Pero al abrirlo, se cerró su sonrisa. No sé qué le dijo al hombre, pero supongo que olvidó de respirar, si no se hubiera ido corriendo en seguida. Y luego oí que el tipo murmuraba:

—Bah, no importa, jovencito. ¡Lo que vale es la intención, como dicen! Yo, cuando miro a la gente, es nada más para comenzar una charla...

Él pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato. Ahí me di cuenta de que era realmente lindo: parecemos siempre más lindos, creo, cuando estamos contentos. Y justamente, él había vuelto a sonreír. Se sentó en el banco, revolvió dentro de su bolso. Sacó un paquete de galletitas con cara de haber ganado al loto. Parecía más contento que el hombre. Por su aspecto, pienso que él hubiera preferido que ese chico no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias.

Pero él hizo como si nada. Comió las galletitas con él, charlando; en fin, estaban de gran reunión. El vagabundo se distendió. Yo los miraba con un enorme hueco en la panza. Como si también hubiera tenido hambre.

Creo que debo haberme reído, para mis adentros por supuesto. Tenía que estar tocado ese chico para preferir conversar con él en vez de hacerlo conmigo. Pero en el fondo, bien en el fondo esta vez, sabía que él tenía razón. Creo que el coraje de eso: hacer lo que sabemos que es verdadero y justo, burlándonos de la mirada de los otros y del qué dirán.

Por último, se levantó y se alejó. Le seguí con los ojos hasta el final. Hasta que cruzó la calle a la altura de la vieja fuente Wallace, y tomó una de las galletitas perpendiculares al bulevar Des Batignolles.

Me sentía solo, ridículo. Muy digno, el hombre se metió en el bolsillo lo que quedaba del paquete de galletitas; luego se recostó en el banco y durmió. Después de esto, ¿cómo hablar de Schubert? Schubert vivió mal, y murió en la miseria. Era feo y desgraciado en el amor. Yo estaba con Schubert como ese chico con el hombre: le brindaba al músico interés y consuelo, pero doscientos años después de su nacimiento.

Es tanto más fácil querer a la gente a la distancia.

* * *

_**Viernes 23 de Septiembre.**_

Creía estar a salvo después de haber concluido mi exposición. ¡Qué error!

—Señor Shindou— dijo Kiyama al final de la hora—, le agradezco mucho. Estuvo muy bien.

Y, con seguridad, hasta demasiado. Lo mejor es a veces enemigo de lo bueno, dice mi padre. En este caso estaba por provocar un conflicto.

Había concebido mi clase especial como una especie de concierto-conferencia. Y sí, cuando estoy frente al piano, nunca busco las palabras, sino que desafino sobre todo cuando hablo. Entonces hablé poco: daba breves informaciones sobre la vida de Schubert, su música, sus cuartetos, sus óperas, sus "lieder"... Luego, cuando sentía que las palabras se agotaban y las frases se vaciaban de a poco, me precipitaba sobre el piano; interpretaba el movimiento de la sonata de la que acababa de hablar, o interpretaba el tema de una sinfonía. Para ilustrar la idea del "Rey de los alisos" que me sentía incapaz de comentar, mostré cómo el piano imitaba el galope del caballo...

Y funcionó.

Todo el mundo estaba encantado, cuando, en realidad, en una hora apenas había leído una página y media. Para convencer, lo importante no es realmente lo que se dice: es sobre todo el tono y la música: tiene que ser armonioso, bien medido y construido... Con mi exposición, había hecho trampa para gustar. Un número de ilusionista, en definitiva.

Pero jamás hay que pedirle a un mago que repita un truco que le salió bien. Sólo que Kiyama no era un espectador cualquiera; era más bien como el director de la sala...

En el momento en que mis compañeros salían de la clase, me pidió que me quedara. Sus cejas no paraban de hacer olas en su frente y, debajo, su mirada balanceaba como un barco ebrio.

—Fue notable. Una exposición en el tono justo, apasionante... y original. Además, toca muy bien. Y lamento que un trabajo así termine acá. ¿Aceptaría volver a dar su exposición ante otra clase del colegio? ¿O, quizás, ante alumnos de la primaria? Puede decir que no, Takuto. Pero si quiere un día ser profesor... a propósito, ¿qué quiere hacer más adelante?

Cuando me hacen esta pregunta, siempre tengo ganas de contestar: "ser feliz". Pero parece que eso no es un trabajo. Una profesión de fe, a lo sumo.

Le dije simplemente:

—Dedicarme a la música.

En Francia, hay menos de cien pianistas que viven de su arte. Si uno quiere vivir de su instrumento, formar parte de una orquesta, hay que aprender a tocar el violín, el clarinete o el fagot. ¡Pero no precisamente el piano! Mi padre vivió esta amarga experiencia.

Kiyama consultó su agenda. Me sentí como si estuviera en lo del dentista. Salvo que ahora era más complicado: era necesario que él tuviera clase y que yo, por mi parte, estuviera libre.

—El martes a la mañana, de ocho a nueve, ¿qué tiene que hacer?

"Quedarme en la cama", estuve a punto de responder.

—Nada. Tengo física a las nueve.

—Entonces, ¡hasta el martes que viene, Takuto!

* * *

_**Miércoles 28 de Septiembre.**_

Ahí estaba él.

Sí, el chico del otro día estaba ahí y asistió a mi clase. Fue algo inesperado y catastrófico.

Los problemas comenzaron a las ocho, cuando Kiyama constató que la sala de música estaba ocupada.

—¡No importa! Hará la exposición sin piano. El aula 38 está libre, vamos.

Dóciles, los veinticinco alumnos de Segundo B lo siguieron. Yo quise discutir con el profesor: mi exposición sin piano era como una demostración de natación sin pileta, como una clase de dibujo sin lápices ni pinceles... Pero no quiso oír nada.

En cuanto llegué, me instaló en el escritorio. Se fue al fondo del aula. Luego dijo de lejos, cuestión de ponerme del todo cómodo:

—Bueno días. Siéntense. Les presento a Shidou Takuto, un compañero del otro curso de Segundo año que va a dar una clase sobre Schubert. les agradecería que tomaran apuntes... Bien, Shindou: ¡le toca a usted!

Miré las frases que parecían mezclarse en la hoja. Sin embargo, no había tantas. Pero ahora formaban un rompecabezas. Pasaba como en "Los números y las letras", pero multiplicado por cien: tenía tan sólo una página como palabras y una hora para unirlas como corresponde.

Entonces, levanté los ojos y lo vi. Estaba ahí, ya no sentado en el banco, sino en la primera fila de la clase. Y en vez de una caja de galletitas, sacó de su bolso una carpeta, hojas, una lapicera. Luego clavó sobre mí sus grandes ojos azules como si estuviera por contarle cosas apasionantes. Me aclaré la voz y comencé a hablar dominando mi pánico.

Yo sé por qué los profesores nos piden que demos clases especiales: es para hacernos tomar conciencia de que su trabajo es difícil. En el fondo, para que los escuchemos, tendrían que ser tan charlatanes como Antoine de Caunes, Nagui y Christophe Dechavanne juntos **(2)**. Los espectadores no pueden interrumpirlos: la tele es impermeable a los sarcasmos y al ruido. Pero ahí, arrinconado entre un escritorio de madera falsa y un auténtico pizarrón negro y gastado, frente a esa manada atenta y crítica, me sentía vulnerable y desnudo.

Con los profesores pasa lo mismo que con el ejército: aunque no lleven uniformes, sabemos que pertenecen a los altos grados. Pero un alumno es el ideal de segunda clase. Y si lo ponen en primera línea, él solo se deja abatir.

Bueno, es verdad, sobreviví y no demasiado humillado. Hubo una o dos tentativas de diversión, en el centro, pero el chico de la primera fila se dio vuelta enseguida, como si quisiera oír lo que estaba diciendo. Eso me dio valor. Seguí mi exposición para él. Tan bien que yo mismo me la creí:

—Beethoven murió adulado, en plena gloria, a los cincuenta y siete años. Su mayor admirador formaba parte del cortejo fúnebre; tenía tan sólo treinta años y poco más de un año de vida. Era totalmente desconocido... Se llamaba Franz Schubert. Era feo, gordito y petiso. Ninguna mujer alzó los ojos hacia él. Sin embargo, su música da prueba...

Ahí debía interpretar los primeros compases del segundo movimiento de "La Doncella y la Muerte". La doncella era él y yo estaba muerto de vergüenza, privado del piano que me hubiera permitido, justamente, traducir mi angustia.

Enfrente de mí, el chico escuchaba con una atención distraída y educada. Su compañero de banco se inclinó en un momento dado para susurrarle algo en el oído. Se rieron un poco. Exactamente lo que necesitaba para perder el hilo del texto.

En vez de una hora completa, mi clase duró veinte minutos. Una maratón que algunos alumnos intentaron celebrar con aplausos. Kiyama, tomado por sorpresa, me dijo:

—Hasta pronto, Shindou. Y gracias otra vez.

Me escapé para ir a rumiar mi bronca. Vamos, no era momento de enamorarse. O entonces tenía que elegir a otro chico, accesible. En mi clase hay quince. Sólo que tengo la impresión de que soy en el amor como en la música: apunto siempre a lo que está por encima de mis medios. Por ejemplo, desde hace tres meses, estoy trabajando duro con las "Variaciones Goldberg" de Bach que me cuestan mucho.

No, no tengo derecho a pensar en chicos. Todavía no. Dejo esas actividades para Kariya, que le dedica tiempo por dos. Por otra parte, mi padre me lo había advertido. Hace seis o siete años, cuando anuncié que quería seguir con el piano, me dijo: "De acuerdo. Pero te acercas a un recorrido largo, difícil, doloroso. Te condenas cada día a varias horas de ejercicios; se terminaron, por años, la distracción, el deporte, la tele. A partir de ahora, despídete de tus amigos y más tarde, de la idea de un novio. Vivirás con tu instrumento de tortura. Sabiendo que tienes una ocasión entre mil de vivir del piano".

A los ocho años, estaba seguro de mí mismo. No tenía amigos. Ya no teníamos tele. Distracciones, nunca había tenido. No me gustaban los juegos de mi edad. Nací viejo, es así. A veces, ese desfasaje me molesta. No es del todo fácil tener cabeza de adulto y vida de escolar. Creo que es más fácil llevar una vida de adulto cuando se sigue siendo chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre me esperaba acostada en su dormitorio. Mala señal. Tenía cara de cansada y la voz seca. Cuando siente dolores, se pone de mal humor. Ser discapacitado es difícil para todo el mundo, pero cuando además se tiene mal carácter, la cosa se complica; y mi madre, aunque no es su culpa, se altera. La verdad es que volverse impotente no puede hacer feliz a nadie.

—La señora Fuyuka Kudou no pudo venir. Tienes que ir a hacer las compras.

—¡Pero tengo clase en lo de Kidou a las seis y media!

—Ya sé. Te queda poco tiempo.

Desde el comienzo de la semana, mi padre está en Barcelona poniendo a punto el sonido de una serie televisiva. Durante su ausencia, la señora Kudou hace las compras y se ocupa un poco de la casa.

No me acuerdo del accidente de mi madre. Fue hace once años, un verano. Estaba acompañando a mi padre en una gira con su pequeña orquesta. Ella se encontraba en una camioneta que transportaba a los seis músicos con sus instrumentos. El vehículo volcó en la autopista. Mi madre fue la más perjudicada: las piernas y la columna vertebral.

Ahora vive en una silla de ruedas. Está obsesionada por su inmovilidad forzada, su carrera de cantante interrumpida y las molestias que nos impone a mi padre y a mí. Es mucho para digerir y mi madre no puede.

Eché una mirada a mi reloj: las cinco y veinte. O sea, teóricamente, media hora para comprar, una hora para ejercicios y tres cuartos de hora para el trayecto hasta lo de Kidou. Era difícil acumular todo en setenta minutos.

Sin embargo, después de haber liquidado las compras me instalé frente al teclado. Algunas gamas para respirar. Arpegios para desquitarse. Y luego, por placer, un pequeño "Impromptu" de Schubert. Parece que algunos autores no pueden dejar de escribir: cada día, tienen que redactar algunas líneas. Sin duda, para no "perder la mano". Yo, sin mi música cotidiana, perdería la cabeza y los oídos. Y encima tengo un juguete lujoso. Un magnífico piano de cola. Un Bösendorfer. Una maravilla, encontrada en un remate, en Draguignan, hace diez años. Este instrumento es nuestro Rolls Ryoce. No nos abandona. Mucha gente compra una casa y alquila un piano para poner adentro. Nosotros compramos un piano antes de comprar una casa.

Llegué tarde a lo de Kidou. No se dio cuenta. Estaba de gran conversación con Midorikawa Ryuuji, su agente artístico.

—No iré de ninguna manera.— Refunfuñaba Kidou sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estoy demasiado cansado en este momento.

—¡Ese concierto tendrá lugar dentro de dieciocho meses!— Insistía Midorikawa mostrando todos sus dientes.

Midorikawa Ryuuji era un hombre alto y elegante, sonriente y muy delgado. De hecho, una curiosa mezcla: tiene la amabilidad de Bourvil, la vivacidad de Louis de Funès y la sonrisa de Fernandel **(3)**. Pero así y todo, se toma a sí mismo muy en serio. Su fuerza es el optimismo y el buen humor, su trabajo. Por otra parte, Kidou le dice a menudo a Midorikawa que le paga más que nada para que resuelva los problemas.

—Ma, ma... ¿mi quiere matare?

Cuando Kidou está perturbado o carece de argumentos, le sale su acento. Una conquetería que sólo conocen los íntimos. Pues Kidou, en público, habla poco.

—¡Más adelante, Midorikawa! Shindou está esperando para su lección.

—¡Ah, Shindou! ¿Cómo está?

Midorikawa me estrechó la mano con vigor, me sonrió hasta las orejas y agregó en un susurro:

—¡Trate de convencerlo!

¿Se imaginará que tengo la más mínima influencia sobre el maestro? Cuando se fue Midorikawa, Kidou se dejó caer en el sillón. Ordenó:

—¡Miroirs"

Ejecuté la orden. O más bien ejecuté la obra de Ravel. (Raro, por una parte, ese verbo que quiere decir "dar muerte", mientras que cuando se trata de una obra, "ejecutar" sería más bien "hacerla renacer"...).

Hace ya tres meses que ensayo esta "Suite para piano". Digo "nosotros" porque Kidou también la trabaja. La puso en el repertorio del concierto que da el próximo sábado en la sala Pleyel.

Yuuto Kidou es un gran pianista. Uno de los mejores. No soy el único que lo piensa. Grabó decenas de discos, lo llaman a las salas de concierto de todo el mundo. El departamento en el que vive e Parías, además, es sólo uno de los que es propietario; tiene otros dos, en Nueva York y en Tokio, creo.

Kidou es muy rico, pero no lo sabe. O mejor dicho, no le importa.

Hace dos años, el día en que recibí el premio de excelencia en el Conservatorio, mi profesor de piano vino a felicitarme. Estaba en compañía de un hombre maduro con unas gafas verdes bastante extrañas y una sonrisa llena de simpatía. No lo reconocí en seguida: las fotos de las tapas de sus discos lo muestran sin esas gafas.

—Kidou, aquí esta Shindou Takuto, el joven con el que querías hablar...

Había tocado sin saber que Kidou estaba en la sala. Kidou y mi profesor eran amigos de la infancia. Frente a ese virtuoso, yo me sentía muy pequeño.

—Muchacho, estuvo bien. Tiene, tiene... ¿cómo se dice? Capacidades. Pero su mano izquierda... aún está un poco pesada. Ma... mire: venga a mi casa. Yo voy a mostrarle.

Me extendió la mano y una tarjeta personal. Mi padre todavía guarda esa tarjeta. Por poco no la encuadra como una entrada al paraíso. Y el paraíso, él se lo había perdido, se bifurcó hacia el purgatorio y no se movió más de ahí.

Un mes más tarde, estaba en lo del maestro Kidou, frente al teclado de su piano y con mis pequeños zapatos. Kidou quería que entrara al Conservatorio Nacional Superior de París, en donde enseña con una docena de pianistas. Ese Conservatorio es el Olimpo, la Academia. Se entra sólo por concurso. Y ese concurso, un año más tarde, lo aprobé. Me convertí en alumno de Kidou y asistí a las seis horas de clases oficiales y semanales. No le bastó: quería que mejorara y que fuera a su casa una o dos veces por semana.

Los consejos de un virtuoso como él no son gratuitos. Kidou, por su parte, no prestaba atención a eso. Con gusto me había regalado sus clases. Pero el tiempo que dedica a los alumnos representan conciertos suprimidos. Un día, delante de mí, Midorikawa le dijo muy enojado:

—Kidou, esto no puede seguir así, hay que elegir: los conciertos, las giras, las clases en el Conservatorio, las que le das a Shindou... No, no puedes hacer todo, y aún menos trabajar a cambio de nada.

Kidou llamó a mi padre:

—Mire, no quiero que se vuelva una cuestión de precio. ¡Ma... este chico debe ser solista! ¿Cuánto podría pagar?

Mi padre hubiera dado lo que llevaba puesto. Kidou dijo una cifra al azar. A sus ojos, irrisoria: tal vez el equivalente a treinta segundos de concierto. Para mi padre, una jornada de trabajo.

En realidad, le pago a Kidou una hora de clase y voy a su casa dos veces dos horas por semana.

—¿Ma... Shindou, estás soñando? ¡No está nada bien! Desde hace un minuto, tu mano izquierda no hace más que acompañar. Con Ravel, la mano izquierda no es nunca un bajo continuo. Tocan las dos manos, ¿comprendes? Hasta en este pasaje de "Pájaros tristes", la mano izquierda desgrana un canto fúnebre... ¡Escucha!

Kidou se sentó al piano. Es verdad: tocan sus dos manos, es decir que se entretienen juntas y las dos voces se responden diciendo dos cosas diferentes. Parece normal. Natural. Evidente. Sobre todo, cuando se lo escucha.

Un día, Kidou vino a casa. Le afirmó a mi padre que su música no era mala en sí:

—La mala música no existe. Pero hay, sobre todo, malas formas de tocar...

Se sentó al piano. Le gusta mucho nuestro piano a Kidou. Y tocó "Claro de luna". Sorpresa: ya no sonaba para nada infantil sino ingenuo y extraño, falsamente inocente. Volvía a ser melodía de Lully.

Ayer a la noche, Kidou se enojó consigo mismo. Hasta lo que tocaba no llegaba a satisfacerlo.

—¡Ah, no, no va más! ¡Estoy tocando mal! ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Y ese maldito concierto, dentro de cuatro días! Vas a ir, ¿no?

Sí, el próximo sábado, estaré con Kidou sobre el escenario: daré vuelta a las páginas cuando él interprete a Berio y a Stockhausen. Kidou interpreta casi todo de memoria, salvo la música contemporánea. Las dos piezas del sábado las conoce de memoria, por supuesto. Pero tener la partitura ante los ojos tranquiliza. Es su pequeña reuda de auxilio en caso de incidente en el recorrido.

Y yo estoy encantado de ser mecánico. Así, estoy en el vehículo y viajo gratis en el mejor lugar.

* * *

**La verdad espero que esto les guste~ Si fuera por mi... Shindou y Kirino deberían de haberse mostrado sus sentimientos desde el comienzo del anime~ Si, soy una fujoshi~**

**(1) La Pleyel es una famosa sala de conciertos que se encuentra en París.**

**(2) Son personalidades de la televisión francesa.**

**(3) Se trata de tres actores célebres del cine francés.**

**Como saben solo me pertenece la idea de hacer que Shindou aparezca, ya que esto en realidad es un libro que estoy adaptando~ Se aceptara lo que sea que ustedes quieran por esta adaptación, solo no me peguen que sino no podré seguir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo~**

**See You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi Moshi~ He regresado con esta adaptación. Muchas gracias por los dos favorites, el follow y el review. La verdad cuando subí esto lo primero que creí era que nadie se tomaría la molestia de leerlo y darle una oportunidad.**

**Bueno, como tengo una "Koala" que esta algo impaciente por leer esto... ****No les diré nada más~ **

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Aclración: No viven en Japón, sino en París~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven go es propiedad de Level-5. El libro se llama "La chica de 2° B" y es del autor Christian Grenier. Solo me pertenece la idea de hacer esta ridícula, pero divertida, adaptación.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO DOS_**

_**Domingo 2 de Octubre.**_

El concierto de anoche ha sido la sinfonía de las sorpresas.

Llegué a la Pleyel a las veinte horas. Fui a buscar enseguida a Sakuma Jirou, el encargado de los maquinistas. Junto con tres acólitos, como un empleado de mudanzas, arrastraba el gran Steinway hasta el centro del escenario. Sacó para mí, de un rincón de los bastidores, una silla plegadiza. Ahí empecé el deber de matemáticas que tengo que entregar el lunes. El bombero de servicio, Fubuki Shirou, entendió que estaba ocupado. No era cuestión de ponerse a charlar conmigo. Le dirigí una sonrisa de disculpas:

—Un trabajo urgente... ¿Qué tal, Fubuki?

—Bien... Esta noche no hay fuego.

Es se pequeño chiste habitual. Pero era falso: estaba sentado en un barril de pólvora y ni siquiera lo sabía. Hacia las veinte y treinta, Midorikawa dio la primera alerta.

—¡Shindou! ¿Sabe si Kidou está en su casa? ¿Lo vio hoy?

—No. lo vi por última vez hace cuatro días. Recuerde, usted estaba ahí.

El agente artístico estaba acompañado por un hombre joven y delgado: el director de la sala, el señor Goenji Shuuya.

Kidou no estaba en la sala.

De costumbre, llega con el afinador, después de que se haya transportado el piano de cola al escenario. Regula el asiento a su medida y, como suele decir, "calienta su instrumento". Luego, da luz verde al "régisseur" para que hagan entrar al público y se va a los bastidores a conversar con Midorikawa y Goenji, mientras espera el comienzo del concierto. Pregunté:

—¿Llamó a su casa?

—Da ocupado. No entiendo. Gracias. Discúlpeme.

Midorikawa trataba de sonreír, así no más, para dar tranquilidad. Pero su mueca hubiera hecho huir a doscientos hipopótamos. En cuanto al señor Goenji, iba a terminar dejando un surco en el suelo. Su mirada rebotaba de la sala al escenario y de los bastidores a su reloj.

Me puse la camisa y el moño. No estaba preocupado. Kidou había colgado mal su teléfono. Su limusina estaba detenida en un embotellamiento. O si no, su hermana le contaba sus penas de amor desde Nápoles.

Oía llenarse la sala. Una sala es como el agua que se está calentando: siempre se agita antes de hervir.

El "régisseur" vino a interrumpir la ronda que el director hacía entre el patio y el jardín:

—Señor Goenji... ¿Qué hacemos con los técnicos de la radio?

Vi arriba del piano la cantidad de micrófonos: el concierto de esa noche iba a grabarse.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga?— Murmuró el señor Goenji quedándose quieto por un momento y señalando con la mano derecha el escenario vacío—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

A las nueve menos diez, Midorikawa apareció en los bastidores. Como un tigre enjaulado. Su cara hubiera podido servir de publicidad para una película de terror. Con un sonido completamente alterado:

—Hablé con... Kidou... no, con el médico... El médico está en lo de Kidou... Tiene... ¡Está todo mal! Delira... tiene más de cuarenta... El médico cree que es... ¡hepatitis! ¡No podrá de ningún modo... venir a tocar esta noche!

Goenji, por el contrario, parecía casi aliviado: la llave del misterio, por fin descubierta, abría una serie de puertas, desenrollaba un hilo que no habría de detenerse.

—Bueno... Vamos entonces a devolver el dinero de las entradas. pero sólo de una parte de la sala: esta noche, muchos espectadores han sido invitados. Personalidades del espectáculo, colegas, periodistas, agentes artísticos extranjeros. Gente de la radio y de la televisión. Todos aquellos que podían hacer una buena publicidad de la temporada. Mañana, en sus boletines, ¿qué tendrán para anunciar? Nada. O sí, más bien: "A causa de una indisposición de Kidou Yuuto, se suspendió anoche el concierto en la Pleyel". Negativo. Ridículo. Irrisorio.

Reflexionó profundamente, como para madurar una decisión inesperada. Por último, anunció:

—Es una catástrofe.

Parecía claro y definitivo.

Miré a Midorikawa que me estaba clavando su mirada. No me gustaba para nada esa mirada. Ni su extraña expresión que se transformaba poco a poco en una sonrisa: una cámara lenta inquietante, como esas que, en las películas norteamericanas, descomponen las explosiones, los asesinatos y los espectaculares choques de autos.

—Aunque... habría quizás una solución...

En ese segundo, comprendí. Comprendí lo que preparaba en su cabeza. Como si hubiera estado dentro de ella.

Sé lo que tendría que decir, conozco esas expresiones consagradas: "Un vértigo de alegría se apoderó de mí", "Me asaltó una loca esperanza"... Y bueno, para nada. De golpe, se abrió un abismo. El terror. El espanto absoluto.

La mirada del señor Goenji siguió a la de Midorikawa. Es decir, se fijó sobre mí. Luego, sobre el agente artístico. Después, de nuevo sobre mí. De repente, su gimnasia ocular había cambiado de objetivo.

—¡Shindou!— Exclamó Midorikawa—. Usted conoce la mayoría de las obras que están en el programa de esta noche, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No!— Exclamé yo a la vez—. No. Solamente "Miroirs". Y encima...

—¡Pero "Miroirs es una parte esencial del programa! ¿Y seguramente usted tiene algunos fragmentos importantes en su repertorio?

¿Mi qué? ¿Mi repertorio? ¡Midorikawa hablaba como si yo diera conciertos todas las noches! Pérfido, insitió:

—Lo sé. Lo escuché más de una vez. Es verdad.— Le repitió a Goenji señalándome con el dedo.

Difícil de negar: desde que soy alumno de Kidou, Midorikawa sigue mis progresos. Sabe de qué soy capaz. Pero conoce mis límites. Esa noche, me parecían más que nunca insuperables. Y bien, ¡los barrió de una vez!

Sólo el señor Goenji podía sacarme de esa situación. Lo tomé como testigo entregándole las partituras que tenía en la mano.

—¡De estos fragmentos de Stockhausen y de Beiro, no conozco siquiera la primer nota!

—¿Quién le pide que los toque?— Preguntó Midorikawa encogiéndose de hombres—. Díganos qué fragmentos domina bien. Los que pueda tocar de memoria. Conoce una buena cantidad. Elija. ¿No es verdad, Shuuya? ¿Qué piensa usted?

Goenji se había puesto a pensar nuevamente, es decir, a caminar por todas partes. De repente, un timbre resonó en la sala y en los bastidores.

—Tenemos diez minutos, Shuuya.

Goenji sopesaba los pro y los contra. Y a juzgar por la velocidad de su caminar, debía pesarle mucho. Mi opinión, con toda evidencia, no pesaba en absoluto.

—No sé.—Masculló—. Parece usted tan seguro, Midorikawa...

Me hundí en esa falla y afirmé:

—¡Pero yo no estoy para nada seguro de mí mismo!

—Shindou— me lanzó a la cara Midorikawa, sin sonreír—, ¡es la oportunidad de su vida!

Oh, ya sé: la historia está llena de artistas oscuros que, como se dice, "gracias a la indisposición de la estrella, se revelaron de pronto ante el público". Hay menos publicidad -¡y con razón!- sobre todos aquellos que, en las mismas circunstancias, resultaron un fiasco definitivo.

Yo no imaginaba un fracaso irremediable y total. Haría una presentación mediocre, eso es todo. Era suficiente para retroceder. En una conversación, mientras uno no diga nada, puede hacer suponer a los demás que es un genio. Pero si uno toma la palabra para enunciar una burrada, está definitivamente perdido para opinar.

Esa noche me daban la palabra de improvisto, y sentía unas ganas furiosas de callarme.

Encontré una salida hipócrita:

—¿Reemplazar a Kidou? ¡Sería una traición!

—¡Claro!— Replicó Midorikawa, mientras contenía su cólera—. Claro, si usted fuera malo, sería traicionarlo, porque el público se vería decepcionado. Por eso mismo usted va a estar de maravillas, Shindou. Y Kidou estará orgulloso de usted.

Tenía razón. Los grandes como Kidou no tienen competencia. Una vez que su talento se consagra, la mayoría busca formar a sus alumnos más talentosos.

—Si usted se niega a tocar— me amenazó Midorikawa—, Kidou va a enterarse. ¿Cree que se lo perdonará?

Como un personaje de Corneille, hiciera lo que hiciese, saldría perdiendo. Pero, tal vez, no perdido. Debía salir venciendo. Aceptar el desafío. Salvar el honor, aun si no era en verdad el mío.

El timbre se detuvo y mi corazón dejó de latir. De golpe, oí mejor, preciso y familiar, el murmullo alegre del público. Pensé en los juegos del circo romano: en suma, yo era un espectador inocente al que le anunciaban de repente que debía entrar a la arena. Para enfrentar a doscientos leones. Y con un piano por única arma.

Miré mi reloj; eran las nueve y diez.

—Nos quedan sólo tres minutos.— Refunfuñó Goenji—. Tiene que decidirse, Shindou. De todas maneras, debo anunciar algo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué se suspende todo?

—¡No!— Respondió en seguida Midorikawa sacando del bolsillo un cuadernillo de apuntes—. Anuncie al público la indisposición de Kidou. Su reemplazo excepcional por uno de sus alumnos. Y algunas modificaciones en el programa: terminaremos con "Miroirs" de Maurice Ravel, como estaba previsto. A modo de prólogo, ¿qué propone, Shindou?

Goenji había dicho tres minutos. Yo tenía un segundo para decidirme. Por la inconsciencia o la cobardía.

—Una sonata de Mozart.— Respondí en un suspiro—. La "Número once en La mayor".

Listo. Ya estaba casi aliviado.

—Perfecto.— Dijo Midorikawa súbitamente conciliador—. Entonces, Ravel para terminar y Mozart para empezar. Lindo sándwich. Falta un jamón de más o menos media hora, Shindou. Algo consistente. Algo clásico. ¿Una sonata de Beethoven? ¿Un nocturno de Chopin?

—Bach. Su "Partita en Si bemol mayor".

Midorikawa tomaba nota febrilmente. Arrancó la hoja.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Vaya, Goenji! Y anuncie a Shindou Takuto.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡A Shindou Takuto no!

Me precipité encima de ese último salvavidas antes de irme a pique: si el concierto era un fracaso, mi nombre no debía quedar asociado a él.

—Mi padre es Shindou Shein. Es músico, es conocido. No quiero que...

—Comprendo.— Dijo Midorikawa—. Pero necesitamos un nombre. ¿Cuál?

De nuevo, un segundo para elegir. Con su cuadernillo en la mano, Midorikawa pataleaba. A tres metros, Fubuki, el bombero, me lanzó una mirada húmeda: esa noche, había fuego, y nadie podría apagarlo.

—¡Shirou!— Dije—. ¡Shirou... Personne!

—¡No! ¡Ese es el apellido de un guitarrista y un cantante!

—Entonces Niemand... ¡Niemand Shirou! **(1)**

Midorikawa garabateó ese nombre en otra hoja. Goenji se lanzó hacia el escenario. Lo aplaudieron con fervor.

—Señoras y señores, buenas noches. No soy Kidou Yuuto. Víctima de una indisposición bastante seria, el Maestro no está en condiciones de presentarse en el concierto de esta noche...

Una agitación provino desde el público: decepción, contrariedad, cólera... una mezcla de reacciones amables que acabó por ponerme muy cómodo. Midorikawa me tomó de los hombros.

—Todo va a andar bien, Shindou. ¡Sí, querido, todo va a salir bien!

Decía eso para tranquilizarse, cosa que me preocupaba aún más.

—Uno de los alumnos, Shirou... —Goenji consultó el cuadernillo, estirando los brazos, para que así nadie lo notara—. Shirou Newman...

Primero, la risa del público fue discreta. Luego, abierta. Pronto se propagó "crescendo" a lo largo de las filas. Goenji acercaba y alejaba de cuadernillo de sus ojos. Un auténtico número de circo. La próxima atracción iba a ser yo.

—No, perdón. Shirou Niemand va a presentarse en el concierto de esta noche con, por cierto, algunas modificaciones en el programa. Antes de "Miroirs", de Maurice Ravel que Shirou... que el señor Niemand interpretará tal como estaba previsto, oirán...

Respiré profundamente. Pensé en mi madre, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la cama, en mi padre, que se encontraba a dos mil kilómetros. No, nadie vendría a ayudarme.

Ah, un sueño: ¡presentarme en el concierto y que todo el mundo lo olvide inmediatamente después!

—Desde ya— continuaba el director—, los espectadores que deseen que el dinero les sea devuelto...

Algunos se levantaron. Yo, lejos de estar ofendiendo, les gritaba dentro de mi cabeza: "Pero sí, tienen razón, váyanse. ¡Abandonen la sala!". No debo haber pensado demasiado fuerte: sólo ocho o diez personas parecían haberme escuchado.

Como en clase: ¡el túnel! Entonces, bajé la cabeza. Y vi sobre un velador una peluca rubia: la de uno de los miembros des Quator.

El Quator es un grupo de músicos cómicos que se había presentado ese mismo día en la Pleyel. No sé lo que me agarró: me apoderé de la peluca para ponérmela así no más sobre el cráneo.

Cuando me vio Midorikawa, casi no me reconoce.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Es ridículo, está loco!

Ridículo, seguro: me parecía más a un cocker de pelo largo que a un pianista de concierto. Pero no tan loco: así disfrazado, ni siquiera Kidou me hubiera identificado.

—¡Aquí esta pues, Shirou Niemand!— Concluyó Goenji.

Midorikawa me empujó hacia el escenario y me dijo a media voz:

—¡No se olvide del entreacto! ¡Justo después de Mozart y la "Partita"!

Me crucé con el director en el momento en que volvía a los bastidores; no habría puesto otra cara si se hubiera encontrado con un marciano. los espectadores seguían aplaudiendo, no sé muy bien si todavía a él o ya a mí.

Me adelanté hasta el borde del escenario, cosa de saludar al público. "Morituri te salutant" **(2)**. Es lo que decían los gladiadores al emperador en la arena. Y ahí, con la cabeza gacha bajo mi falso cabello rubio, le reconocí. No, no era el César... ¡sino el chico de Segundo B!

No había duda, era él, con una camisa verde, en la segunda fila, de frente. En la platea para presenciar mi derrota.

En un segundo, comprendí que dependía de mí transformar esa pesadilla en un sueño... Después de todo, la situación estaba en mis manos. Ya no podía tartamudear penosamente. Ni quedarme sentado en mi banco.

Esa noche, iba a tocar. Para él. Exclusivamente. Fui a sentarme al piano. Mi corazón latía como un metrónomo. Catástrofe: ¡el asiento tenía como diez centímetros más de altura! Bueno, ya sé: Glenn Gould, toda su vida, tocó sentado en una mísera silla de paja, demasiado baja y estropeada. Pero no soy Glenn Gould. ¿Dar a mi asiento la altura correcta, ahora? Imposible, el silencio se había instalado. Necesitaba un arranque fuerte. Y, sobre todo, ninguna sonata de Mozart, sino una verdadera proeza para comenzar. Y algo de Schubert para el chico de Segundo B.

El hilo de mis reflexiones se desenrolló a cien kilómetros por hora en mi cabeza. Un segundo más tarde, asesté los siete primeros acordes de la "Wanderer Fantasie" **(3)**, como quien da tres golpes. La estupefacción del público transpiró casi hasta mí: no, no era Ravel, sino Schubert, señoras y señores. ¿Decepcionados? ¿Sorprendidos? Lo siento.

Esta fantasía no es la obra de Schubert más fácil de interpretar: es necesario modular su fuerza sin cesar, atemperar la energía de los acordes. Si no, el primer movimiento se convierte en una abominable marcha militar. Para seducir, esta obra no era la ideal: lo mismo que hacer una declaración de amor con una caja de herramientas. Pero mi caja era un Steinway, un instrumento mucho más sutil que el desdichado pianoforte que tenía Schubert en 1820.

Durante el "adagio", tuve un momento de pánico. Estaba "llevando Schubert a Chopin", como me lo reprochaba a menudo Kidou. Con Schubert, jamás desbordar, jamás buscar un efecto: tocar lo que está escrito. La emoción debe venir del texto mismo, no de los adjetivos, los silencios, los matices que el solista juzga oportuno agregar.

Al principio, temía que la peluca me molestara; en realidad, era una pantalla necesaria. Con ella, yo era otro. No era yo el que tocaba, sino las manos de un tal Shirou Niemand, que recibía órdenes de Shindou Takuto.

Después de la coda del "allegro" final, levanté del piano, en un mismo movimiento, pies y manos. Como un piloto de Fórmula 1 que acaba de terminar la carrera.

Siguió un momento corto e interminable. El segundo que precede al enunciado del veredicto. El que se toma el profesor antes de revelar la nota. Y uno ignora si el deber que entregó es bueno o desastroso.

Permanecí inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha. por fin, cayeron los aplausos. Abundantes. Densos. Unánimes. Alcé la cabeza, incrédulo, y me levanté, oh, no para saludar, sino para regular el asiento. Cuando me senté de nuevo, suspiré de alivio: tenía la altura correcta, el concierto podía comenzar de verdad.

Cuando alcé las manos por encima del teclado, los aplausos cesaron al unísono, sin "diminuendo" alguno. Un nuevo silencio se instaló. No, no era en verdad un silencio: una espera. Tan espesa que hubiera podido tocarla.

Por lo demás, ¿qué le había anunciado a Midorikawa? ¡Imposible recordarlo! ¡Rápido, había que improvisar! ¿Qué elegir después de la "Wanderer Fantasie", de por sí muy consistente? Un concierto se organiza como una buena comida: nada de tarta después del "paté de foie". Sino una ensalada fresca, Algo mágico. Un poco de Ravel... sí, ¿por qué no?

Con los primeros trinos de "Gaspar de la noche", sentí que había encontrado el enganche justo.

Entre las cortinas de los bastidores, emergía una cabeza de marioneta. Era Midorikawa. Levantaba el pulgar y las cejas, mirando hacia mí, y parecía aprobarme, encantado.

"Gaspar de la noche" es mi interpretación de arrojo. Es la que me valió el premio. Una "suite" de tres poemas para piano. Un paseo lleno de cabriolas y de fantasía. Un recorrido familiar que llevé a cabo sin error.

Cuando se apagaron las últimas notas de "scarbo, decrescendo", un "¡bravo!" surgió en el fondo de la sala. Otros brotaron como eco. Encima de un océano de aplausos continuos.

Me quedé petrificado en mi asiento. ¿Era realmente yo el responsable de esa alegre tormenta? Midorikawa, entre los bastidores, hacía molinetes patéticos con los brazos. Ah, sí, me tenía que levantar.

Fui hasta el borde del escenario a saludar. Tenía los ojos llenos de pelos y luz. En la segunda fila, el chico de Segundo B aplaudía frenéticamente. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de hacer era más simple que la clase especial.

Tras volver al piano, ataqué al instante la "Marcha fúnebre", de Franz Liszt. Ahí iba a tener que batirme con el teclado. Después de algunos segundos de introducción, pesados y lentos, el solista no tiene un instante más para respirar; declina el tema en todos los registros, con un virtuosismo más delicado cuanto que debe ser contenido. Liszt es un músico de circo: sus partituras están llenas de fieras, de ilusionistas, de payasos y de malabaristas. Pero todo debe interpretarse en el trapecio, sin red.

Una vez terminado el fragmento, unos flashes me ametrallaron. Estaba empapado de sudor. En los bastidores, Midorikawa y su amigo Goenji golpeaban sus relojes con obstinación. Si se habían parado, esa no era la manera de hacerlos andar de vuelta... ¡Cielos! ¡Me había olvidado de la hora! Y de los "Miroirs" prometidos.

Con Liszt, se puede engañar al público, deslumbrarlo. Pero con Ravel, ya no: "Miroirs", es algo solapado... muy huidizo, cambiante, ligero y complicado a la vez. Una ecuación de tercer grado para los dedos.

Y volví a ser muy rápidamente el alumno de Kidou. Mis "Miroirs" eran chatos, pálidos, sin reflejos. Si hubiera tenido las manos desocupadas, me habría dado cachetadas.

Estaba tocando de manera ordinaria. El público hizo como si no se diera cuenta. Yo estaba casi decepcionado. Acababa de terminar la velada con un desempeño escolar y académico. En música, todo está permitido. Salvo la banalidad.

Me escapé hacia los bastidores ignorando la ovación. Había burlado al público, había engañando su oído, no se lo puede perdonar.

Midorikawa me recibió entre sus brazos.

—¡Estuve mal!— Exclamé.

—¡Al contrario, estuvo excelente! ¡Un triunfo, Shindou!

Era fácil de satisfacer. Repitió:

—Un triunfo... ¡Se ha superado a usted mismo! ¡Vamos, compóngase!

Encima de todo, yo estaba sollozando. Midorikawa me empujó hacia el escenario. Los aplausos había cobrado un ritmo único, obstinado: dos mil manos que golpeaban en cadencia.

—¡Un bis! Quieren un bis. Vaya. Tóqueles algo.

Es cabeza dura público. ¿Qué hacer, solo contra mil? Tenía un sólo medio para calmarlo: volver al piano. Sentarme. Me imitaron con un gran bullicio respetuoso. La sala había aplaudido de pie, todavía no me había dado cuenta.

Un bis... ¿Pero qué?

Los virtuosos no improvisan. Están abonados al éxito. Tienen siempre en la manga un pequeño fragmento elegido para el cierre.

De golpe, la evidencia se impuso: debía cerrar el círculo esbozado y concluir con una sonata de Schubert. Sí. El primer movimiento de la "Sonata en Si bemol mayor Deutsch 690".

Me lancé, temerario, inconsciente de la distancia por recorrer... Esta sonata es una obra lancinante y trágica. Schubert sabe que va a morir. Quiere expresar su sufrimiento y traducir su enojo. En cuanto se rebela, se deja ganar por la resignación. Una última vez el músico duda de su genio; termina su vida sin haber sido amado ni comprendido.

La obra no tiene más que un defecto, es larga. Ahora bien, un bis de concierto debe ser frutilla de la torta, como se dice; yo, a modo de frutilla, estaba sirviendo una canasta de frutas. Pero era demasiado tarde. Entonces concentré.

Cuando mis últimos acordes murieron, no se alzó aplauso alguno. Nadie se atrevía a dar la señal del ruido. Me dio una sensación rara ese recogimiento del público. Ese silencio subrayaba la emoción compartida.

Me levanté, saludé, corrí a refugiarme entre los bastidores. Mi mecanismo se había roto. Imposible ya por esa noche hacer algo más.

—¡Vuelva a saludar!— Me ordenó el director de la sala.

Él parecía estar en forma. Se tropezó con el taburete.

—¡Debe ir a saludar!— Le repitió Goenji a Midorikawa.

—¡Ah, Shuuya, déjelo en paz!

Como un entrenador, Midorikawa me reconfortaba. Sin duda alguna, en una noche, me había convertido en un atleta. Un campeón de la música categoría piano.

—¡Fabuloso! ¡Estuvo fabuloso, pequeño! Pero qué locura ese bis interminable: veinte minutos...

—Si, ya son más de las once y media.— Dijo Goenji.

Esta vez, parecía contrariado e incluso agregó:

—Cuando pienso que ni siquiera hubo entreacto...

¡El entreacto! Me lo había olvidado. Entendí por qué entonces Midorikawa me había señas, un rato antes.

—¿Y entonces, Shuuya? ¿Qué más puede pedir?

El agente artístico señaló la sala. Aclamaban en vano, se impacientaba, golpeaba con los pies.

El "régisseur" se acercó.

—Señor director, ¿qué hacemos con la prensa? Están esperando en la puerta del camarín del solista.

Eché a Midorikawa una mirada de condenado a muerte. Y le puse entre las manos la peluca, que estaba empapada como una fregona. Era un argumento convincente.

—De ninguna manera.— Declaró Midorikawa—. Por esta noche, se terminó.

En tres horas, me había vuelto alguien un poco más importante. La prueba es que Midorikawa quiso a toda costa llevarme a mi casa en auto. Sin embargo, en el subte, creo que nadie me hubiera reconocido. Le pregunté cuáles eran las causas del descontento del señor Goenji.

Al volante, Midorikawa desbordaba con júbilo:

—¡Ah, Shindou, ha alterado los horarios de la Pleyel! La sala estaba alquilada por cuatro horas y usted se sobrepasó. Hay que pagar la luz, horas extra al personal: al bombero, al encargado del guardarropas, a los electricistas... Suprimiendo el entreacto, ha impedido que se produjeran ganancias por las consumiciones del bar. Además, el recital fue grabado por Fudou Akio, en diferido. El equipo de la radio permaneció una hora de más. ¡Y tiene una grabación mucho más larga de lo previsto!

En suma, había provocado un revuelo.

—Señor Midorikawa, lo siento...

Pero para él, eran problemas típicos de "agente artístico":

—Oh, estoy encantado. Y Shuuya también, por más que diga otra cosa. Yo me encargo de esas pavadas. Usted salvó la situación. Mejor aún: ha revelado un talento de verdad al público. A partir de ahora, Shirou Niemand existe. Y su idea de la peluca fue genial. Vamos a explotarla.

—Espere... ¿Qué quiere decir?

Giró la cabeza hacia mí. Con una sonrisa carnívora.

—No es cuestión de detenerse aquí, Shindou. Esta noche, acaba de comenzar una carrera. Interrumpirla sería criminal. ¡Déjeme ocuparme de la continuación!

* * *

_**Martes 4 de Octubre.**_

La continuación llegó ayer bajo la forma de artículos de diario. Fueron los que probaron a mi madre que no había mentido ni soñado.

¡Claro que no estuve en la primera plana de la prensa nacional! Pero en la página de Cultura de algunos periódicos, los periodistas rivalizaban con títulos elogiosos: "HA NACIDO UNA ESTRELLA", "REDESCUBRIENDO A RAVEL", "UN JOVEN VIRTUOSO DE TALENTO REEMPLAZA A KIDOU INDISPUESTO".

Algunos elogios eran exagerados, lo sabía. Por ejemplo, el crítico de "Quotidien" afirmaba que "desde la desaparición de Samson François, ningún joven prodigio de la dimensión de Shirou Niemand se había revelado al público".

Todas esas comparaciones eran halagadoras. Pero sobre todo, temibles.

Compré la revista "Sinfonía". Allí, el célebre y despiadado crítico musical Raoul Duchêne me había dedicado un artículo, prudentemente titulado:

_UN CONCIERTO PROMETEDOR_

_Kidou Yuuto es un grande. Nada sorprendente entonces que forme alumnos entre los cuales uno estuviera tentado de encontrar la marca de un auténtico solista. Uno de ellos, el joven Shirou Niemand, ha dado la sorpresa en la Pleyel el domingo pasado. Este desconocido reemplazó de improviso a su maestro, víctima de una hepatitis. Por cierto, su modo vigoroso y espectacular de abordar a Franz Liszt no deja de recordar la interpretación asombrosa de Georges Cziffra. Y su dominio en la interpretación de dos obras mayores de Maurice Ravel (sobre todo, "Gaspar de la noche") puede sorprender._

_Sin embargo, es con Schubert cuando Shirou Niemand se presenta como el más innovador. Con Schubert, sabemos, el defecto de gran cantidad de intérpretes es hacer de más. No todo el mundo tiene la perfección de un Alfred Brendel o de un Vladimir Ashkenazy. Shirou Niemand podría poseer esas cualidades en germen -y otras que no piden más que crecer-._

_Sabemos cómo Glenn Gould, es su tiempo, ha revolucionado la visión académica de ciertas obras de Bach. Y cada uno de nosotros recuerda su sorprendente visión de las "Variaciones Goldberg". A su manera, Shirou Niemand podría desempeñar con Schubert el mismo rol: ilumina sin traicionar, renueva sin alterar. A partir de ahora, conviene seguir con la mayor atención lo que este Shirou Niemand nos reserva._

Leí el artículo tres veces. Raoul Duchêne, con indulgencia, había silenciado mis "Miroirs". Aquella misma noche. Kidou me llamó. Desde hacía tres días, yo le estaba dejando mensajes en el contestador automático. Su voz no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Parece entonces que protagonizaste una desgracia?

—¡Kidou! ¿Cómo está?

—Mejor. Me sacaron del problema. ¿Sabes que estuve a punto de pasar al otro lado? La fiebre está bajando. Pero tengo el hígado del tamaño de un poroto. Prohibido salir de la habitación antes de fin de mes. Oye, Shindou... ¡debo felicitarte! Según lo que leo un poco en todas partes, yo no hubiera estado mejor que tú la otra noche.

—Se está burlando de mí. Intenté... hacerle honor.

—Me lo contaron Midorikawa y Goenji. Están encantados. Yo también. Tengo prisa por escuchar tu concierto. Sabes que lo transmiten el sábado a la noche? Shindou... ¿por lo menos no te agrandaste?

—¡Oh, no!

Volví a pensar en Alexandre Lagoya, el gran guitarrista. Justo antes de retirarse, dio un concierto cerca de Cogolin, en la Provenza, en el castillo de la Garcinière, donde tuve la suerte de concurrir con mi padre. El público era muy recudido, pues el concierto tenía lugar en el pequeño patio del castillo, al aire libre. Y el maestro, entre cada fragmento, conversaba con nosotros, cómplice. Hubo un momento mágico: su interpretación de "Recuerdos de Alhambra", de Francisco Tarrega. Fue perfecta. Divina. Sublime.

Lagoya nos había confiado:

—Para tocar correctamente la guitarra, se necesitan unos diez años por cuerda. Afortunadamente, este instrumento no tiene más que seis. Empiezo a tocar ahora más o menos bien.

Respondí a Kidou, midiendo mis palabras:

—Creo que puedo llegar a ser un buen pianista. Dentro de algunos años, sí, tal vez.

—Mientras tanto, no debes conformarte con aprender. Es necesario que comiences a organizar tu carrera. Dando algunos conciertos. preparándolos con cuidado.

—¡No estoy preparado, Kidou!

—Ma... ¿Qué crees? ¡No se elige! Hubiera preferido tocar en tu lugar, en vez de estar clavado en la cama...

Del otro lado del teléfono, Kidou se rió. Yo estaba más serio que él.

—De todos modos, estoy en segundo año. No voy a interrumpir mis estudios.

—Pero tampoco los terminaras.

Kidou dejó pesar el silencio, y a mí me costaba soportarlo.

—Shindou, escúchame bien: ¿qué quieres hacer en la vida? ¿Derecho? ¿Medicina? Bien, de acuerdo, en ese caso, abandona inmediatamente el piano. pero si quieres iniciar una carrera de solista, no tienes que ponerte a pensarlo el año que viene. Es ahora. Entonces mira: Midorikawa Ryuuji está aquí, a mi lado. Tiene propuestas para hacerte. Se trata de dos presentaciones. Una para reemplazarme, en la sala Gaveau, el 1 de Abril del año que viene...

—¿Reemplazarlo? ¡Pero va a estar curado!

—Escucha, Shindou: para el 12 de Abril, me había reservado la respuesta porque debía partir para Pascuas a Estados Unidos. Midorikawa acaba de llamar al director de la sala: irás tú o no irá nadie. Créeme, ha elegido rápidamente. Tienes seis meses para preparar ese concierto.

—¡Pero es usted a quien el público espera!

—Tenía dos conciertos en Alemania la semana próxima. Midorikawa acaba de anularlos. Allí es imposible que me reemplaces. Primero porque no creo que estés en condiciones de preparar en seis días la parte solista del "Segundo Concierto", de Saint-Saëns. Y luego porque el público quiere escuchar a Kidou Yuuto, es verdad. Pero te paso la posta, Shindou. Y si no la tomas, no vale la pena en verdad que vengas a mi casa. Te mando un abrazo.

Cortó.

Mi padre llegó en ese instante. Volvía de Barcelona con una sonrisa, una valija y algunos regalos. Me encontró en llanto.

—Es una gran alegría.— Dijo mi madre—. Ven, Shein, te voy a explicar.

Un poco más tarde, mi padre vino a verme a mi dormitorio. No me dijo nada, pero me tomó entre sus brazos. Sería espantoso que lo decepcionara, en este momento. Kidou, el público, mis padres... ¡Tanta gente confía en mí! Cuando pienso que el sábado toqué para deslumbrar al chico de Segundo B...

Y ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

* * *

_**Miércoles 5 de Octubre.**_

Ocurrió. Lo volví a ver. O más bien, esta vez, fue él el que me vio.

Me encontraba en el banco, escribiendo diario. Y luego, de repente, percibí una presencia. Exactamente la impresión que se tiene en el momento que precede al llamado del profesor.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Comprendí que me había reconocido, en fin, que había reconocido al alumno del colegio.

Ya no sé quién saludó primero al otro. Creí que no se iba a detener. Sin embargo, el milagro se produjo: se paró, me sonrió y dijo:

—Sabes, me gustó mucho tu clase especial sobre Schubert.

Era una verdadera declaración de amor. Schubert había sido mi mejor intérprete. Para quedar bien, contesté:

—Fue muy mala. Si hubiera podido tener el piano de la sala de música...

—¿Por qué, tocas el piano?

En ese instante, confieso que estuve a punto de flaquear, como Superman, cuando su amiga periodista está cerca de adivinar su identidad. Por otra parte, fue ese recuerdo lo que me hizo vacilar. Me acordé de cómo tratan, en la película, al bobo de anteojos: ¿él, Superman? ¡Imposible!

Yo, ayer, en mi banco, era el Superman del teclado: si le hubiera declarado que era Shirou Niemand, se habría reído en mi cara. Pensé también en Lagoya. Y le respondí:

—Un poco.

—¿Entonces quizás conoces la "Wanderer Fantasie"?

—¡Por supuesto!

Con eso creí adivinar que él era músico. Y que íbamos a hablar el mismo idioma, Además, siguió con el concierto del sábado, con Kidou Yuuto y su reemplazo por aquel desconocido alumno.

Hipócrita, arriesgué:

—¿Y qué tal estuvo?

—¡Fabuloso!

Me hubiera gustado que lo dijera menos fuerte para pedirle que lo repitiera. Ninguna duda: había oído bien. Pero comprendí muy rápidamente que no sabía de música. Además, después de esa confesión, ya no tenía nada para contar. Es una lástima, la hubiera escuchado durante horas decirme cuánto le había gustado el concierto.

En vez de eso, me reprochó:

—Sin embargo, lo que tocó no correspondía a lo que anunciaba el programa.

—Entonces te habrás decepcionado...

—¡Para nada! Pero no conozco ninguna de las obras que tocó.

¡Difícil hablar de música con alguien que es incapaz de identificar a Ravel o a Schubert! Lo mismo da enseñar cálculo a un niño que ignora los números.

—Y me gustaría conseguirlas.

—Ningún problema. Escucha France-Musique el sábado. Darán el concierto en diferido.

Había hablado demasiado rápido.

—Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Oh, no voy mucho a los conciertos, pero consulto los programas. Y la música, la escucho por la radio.

Me miró de golpe como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

—De hecho— me explicó—, conseguí un lugar gratis en la sala Pleyel gracias a Toyo, mi abuela. Había ganado un concurso en la radio. Ese concierto...

Vaciló y me murmuró como quien confía un gran pecado:

—Fue una revelación. Hasta ahora, de la música clásica, yo no tenía idea. Ese pianista extraordinario me dio ganas de descubrirla. Al día siguiente, compré la sonata "Wanderer Fantasie".

—¿Entonces el fragmento de Schubert lo habías reconocido?

—No. La gente que estaba sentada al lado mío lo identificó. El disco me decepcionó: el pianista no toca tan bien como el solista del sábado a la noche.

—¿Quién toca en tu disco?

—Alfred Brendel, creo.

Me estaba deleitando. ¡Y al mismo tiempo, comprendía que no sabía nada de música! El día que interprete a Schubert tan bien como Alfred Brendel, seré yo quien dé lecciones a Yuuto Kidou.

Su confesión era inesperada. Como la de un enfermo que sabe que tiene una enfermedad grave. Y justamente, tenía ganas de desempeñar el papel del médico:

—Brendel es uno de los más grandes. Pero uno se deja influenciar mucho por la primera interpretación de una obra. Tendrías que escuchar buenos discos. Si quieres, te puedo prestar algunos. Sobre todo el 33... ¿tienes tocadiscos?

Suspiró:

—No. Mi hermano me prestó su "discman", que es de mala calidad.

—Mira... El martes me encontrarás aquí, en este banco. La semana próxima, te voy a traer algunos "compacts". Si te dan ganas...

A mí me daban muchísimas ganas. La pelota estaba en su área.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Chau, tengo que irme.

Se levantó, me hizo un gesto con la mano, se alejó por el camino, desapareció. El tiempo, que había quedado suspendido, volvió a transcurrir de repente. Era como si me despertara después de un sueño extraordinario.

Pero la llegada simultánea de ese chico y del éxito me daba de golpe un gran vértigo y una loca certeza: esos dos acontecimientos estaban relacionados. De lo único que tenía ganas era de que prosiguieran su camino juntos y que llegaran muy, muy lejos.

* * *

_**Domingo 9 de Octubre.**_

Escuché mi concierto en France-Musique.

Es terrible oírse. Una grabación acentúa siempre los defectos. Como una lupa. Bueno, con Schubert no estoy mal, lo admito. Pero mi interpretación de "Miroirs" rompió todo. Pensé: estoy listo para siente años de mala suerte... **(4)**

Justo después de la transmisión, me llamó Kidou. En medio de todos sus elogios, puso el dedo en mi nota desafinada:

—Pero me decepcionaste un poco en... ¿sabes dónde?

—Sí, Kidou: en "Miroirs".

—¡Ah, tu mano izquierda! ¡Demasiado pesada! Y además, con "Miroirs", hay que ser... Aéreo, poético, ligero, ligero! Ma... has estado...

—Escolar.

—¡No! —Matizó—. No: estaba bien pero...

Cuando Kidou dice "bien", no hay que fiarse de la palabra, sino de la modulación y del tono. Aquí, su "bien" quería decir: "No estaba mal, sino insuficiente. Debe mejorar".

Mi padre, por su lado, encontró a Kidou muy duro. Grabó el concierto en un casete. Sé que lo va a escuchar una y otra vez en el auto. Por causa de él también, estoy condenado al éxito.

* * *

**Y así damas y caballeros termino con este segundo capitulo por dos simples razones, la primera es que creo que he llegado a las seis mil palabras, y en segundo es que aquí son las dos de la mañana y llevó desde hoy a las nueve de la mañana escribiendo esta cosa.**

**(1) El primer apellido que propone Shindou, Personne, significa "persona" y también quiere decir "nadie" en francés. Al serle rechazado, lo cambia por Niemand, "nadie" en alemán. Por otra parte, "persona" en griego significa "máscara, rostro".**

**(2) En latín, "los que van a morir te saludan".**

**(3) "Fantasía del caminante".**

**(4) "Miroirs", en francés, quiere decir "espejo".**

**Bueno mis queridos y queridas ermitañas -ya que por lo visto les gusta el fanfic pero no comentan- me despido. La cama me esta haciendo un llamado urgente desde hace unas tres horas y yo la estaba ignorando.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**See You~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, ya hace rato debí de actualizar esto. Pero es que leerse cuatro libros y actualizar los demás fanfics no es tan fácil que digamos~ Pero al fin y al cabo aquí me tienen, lo más feliz y contenta.**

**No les quitaré tiempo. Disfruten~**

**Aclración: No viven en Japón, sino en París~**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven go es propiedad de Level-5. El libro se llama "La chica de 2° B" y es del autor Christian Grenier. Solo me pertenece la idea de hacer esta ridícula, pero divertida, adaptación.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

_**Martes 11 de Octubre.**_

En el Chaptal, no se mezclan las divisiones de mismos años. Los alumnos tienen los mismos profesores, pero diferentes patios para los recreos. Espié al chico de Segundo B toda la semana. En el comedor, en la biblioteca, en los pasillos. Imposible verlo. Esta mañana, para asegurarme, me escapé a la sala de música unos minutos antes de las nueve, cosa de verificar que no había estado soñando. Ninguna duda: a través de la puerta de vidrio, lo vi en la primera fila, enfrente de Kiyama.

Esta tarde, tengo mucho miedo de que no venga. Que se haya olvidado de nuestra cita. O que haya pensado demasiado.

* * *

_**Miércoles 12 de Octubre.**_

Vino. Es maravilloso e inquietante; cuando un milagro se vuelve a producir, uno se acostumbra rápidamente.

Se llama Ranmaru. Kirino Ranmaru. Su apellido me despertó un eco:

—Eh... ¿no eres el hijo de la profe de Geografía?

—Sí. En fin, casi.

Me dio una justificación complicada:

—Mi madre murió y padre se volvió a casar, ¿comprendes?

Comprendí que había puesto el dedo en un doble engranaje. La señora Kirino es mi profesora de Geografía desde hace dos años. Ignoraba que su hijo -en fin, casi- se encontrara en el colegio. Frecuentar al hijo -o la hija- de un docente es siempre un problema. Los hijos de los profes, quieran que no, son siempre espías. A veces, hasta dobles agentes. Los peores se niegan a admitirlo.

—No lo hice a propósito.— Me dijo.

Tenía razón: yo soy el hijo de Shein Shindou y no es siempre muy cómodo.

—¿Si habláramos de otra cosa que mi madre?

Hablamos del concierto. En fin, él sobre todo. La voz de Ranmura tiene un timbre muy particular. Resonaba en mi cabeza como una cuerda de violoncelo, al punto tal que escuchaba la melodía sin preocuparme demasiado por sus palabras. Era, por otra parte, una lástima: estaba elogiando a Shirou Niemand. Según él, un genio de la música.

Casi celoso, bromeé:

—Y bueno... ¡vas a tener que presentármelo!

—A propósito, ¿te acordaste de traerme los discos?

Le había seleccionado unos diez discos. Sobre todo la "Wanderer Fantasie", por Yuuto Kidou. Me lo devolvió:

—Ah, ya sabes que este me lo compré.

No me animé a insistir. Pero en realidad, no tiene el mismo disco, porque la interpretación es diferente.

Kirino estaba obsesionado por una idea fija. Se sonrojó un poco antes de confesarme:

—Shindou... Me gustaría aprender piano. ¿Qué piensas?

—Claro, es una buena idea. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? Soy demasiado viejo, ¿verdad? Es lo que me dijo mi madre.

Creía que no quería que habláramos de su madre...

—Es cierto que es mejor comenzar de pequeño. Comprendes, es como si me dijeras: "Quiero participar del próximo Tour de Francia, pero todavía no sé andar en bicicleta". Imagina, es mucho trabajo... Salvo si quieres correr simplemente para distraerte.

Me miró con algo que se parecía a la envidia. Yo, a tocar el piano, le habría enseñado de buena gana. Con gusto me habría hecho el Kidou.

—¿Tienes un piano? ¿Tocas desde hace cuánto?

—Oh, desde hace bastante tiempo.

Suspiró, obstinado:

—Me gustaría tanto tocar un instrumento... Dime, Shindou: ¿cuál?

Miré a Kirino. Y supe. Sí, como en un sueño premonitorio, nos imaginé a los dos. Yo sentado, bajo la sombra, al piano. Él de pie, espléndido bajo la luz, expresando en voz alta lo que yo digo con los dedos. Era algo lejano y loco.

—Canta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices?

—Aprende a cantar, Kirino.

Sentí que era demasiado pronto. No me escuchaba. Para que Kirino me preste atención, tengo que tomar los rasgos de un solista sin rostro que le habla con la voz del piano.

Una hora más tarde, iba a lo de Kidou. Me abrió Midorikawa. Hacía de enfermero y me advirtió al conducirme hasta la cama del pianista:

—No lo fatigue. A las ocho, lo hecho.

Kidou había perdido seis kilos. Su cara tenía el color de un viejo limón sucio. Insistió para ir hasta la sala, donde Midorikawa lo ayudó a instalarse en el gran sillón, junto al piano. Tenía dificultad en quedarse de pie y protestaba, vacilando:

—¡Un mes! Un mes en la cama, Shindou, ma... ¿te das cuenta?

Me señaló el taburete y dijo, gruñón:

—Siéntate. Y escúchanos, especie de borrico. Has dado una linda sorpresa el Primero de Octubre. De ahora en más, no tienes derecho al error. Tu segundo concierto tendrá lugar el doce de Abril, en la Gaveau. Vamos a prepararlo cuidadosamente. De dos maneras. La primera, concierne a la publicidad, al contrato, a las relaciones con la prensa y a las discográficas.

—¿Cómo... grabar? ¡Ni se le ocurra!

—Ryuuji y yo, no. Pero Fuusuke y Haruya, sí. Sus representantes estaban en la Pleyel la otra noche. Ya se contactaron con nosotros. Necesitas un agente, Shindou.

Kidou me señaló a Midorikawa, que estaba ocupado contando las gotas de un medicamento que tenía que diluir en un vaso. Una verdadera madre sobreprotectora.

—Ryuuji es mi agente desde hace más de veinte años. Le tengo confianza. Responde al teléfono y a la correspondencia, negocia mis "cachets" y las fechas de mis conciertos. Gana una cantidad importante de dinero, porque yo gano mucho dinero. Piensa que eres bueno, confió en ti, y ahora aceptaría ocuparse de ti, aun si, en los primeros tiempos, corre riesgo de que le cuestes caro. ¿Aceptas?

Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Kidou continuó:

—Ahora, vamos a trabajar con los fragmentos que interpretarás el doce de Abril. Esta vez, nada de improvisar. Vamos a establecer juntos el programa del concierto. Ya mismo. ¿Quieres Schubert? ¡Bien! Tienes de todo para elegir. Pero necesitamos algo clásico. Y algo contemporáneo. Algo más contemporáneo que Ravel.

Listo. Me iba a proponer Berio, Stockhausen o Michael Lévinas, un verdadero rompecabezas para el que escucha como para el intérprete. Fragmentos que precisan la partitura sobre el atril y la presencia de ánimo constante del pianista.

—Todo el mundo quiere Beethoven, Liszt y Ravel, todo el mundo los toca, todo el mundo los compra. Pero un verdadero pianista se forja una reputación volviéndose el descubridor de obras nuevas.

Arriesgué:

—¿Prokofiev? ¿Los "Sarcasmos"?

Hubiera sido como tocar sobre terciopelo: sus cinco pequeñas obras para piano, las domino perfectamente.

—¿Por qué no? Los "Sarcasmos" tienen ventaja de ser poco conocidos... pero es una obra menor, y demasiado corta.

—¿Entonces, la "Sonata Número Dos"?

La conocía de memoria. Kidou lo sabía. Simuló reflexionar.

—¿La "Sonata Número Dos"? Demasiado conocida. Trabaja más bien con la "Sonata Número Cuatro". Sería más original.

Había comenzado a leerla el año pasado. La "Sonata Número Cuatro", de Prokofiev eran quince minutos de acrobacia: una obra seca, dura, un lindo mecanismo complicado, pero aún así, accesible.

—Queda por elegir la obra principal del concierto. El gran fragmento... Pensé en las "Variaciones Goldberg".

—¡Oh, no!

—Ma... ¿habías comenzado a trabajarlas, Shindou?

—Sólo algunas. Diez. Las más fáciles.

—Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar de inmediato. Te escucho.

El tono de Kidou no admitía réplica.

Las "Variaciones Goldberg" son el Antiguo Testamento de la música. Al principio, algo "nimio", como hubiera dicho Mozart: un tema simple, inocente, fácil. Seguido por treinta variaciones que retoman esa aria con tonos, ritmos y modulaciones tan diversas como complejas. Treinta variaciones cuya duración va de treinta segundos a seis minutos. Treinta joyitas que rivalizan en astucia y en complejidad. Para dar correctamente la vuelta a esta obra, un buen pianista necesita tres o cuatro vidas.

—Kidou, ¿quieres que la toque tan bien como Rudolf Serkin o como Glenn Gloud?

—No te pido que lo hagas tan bien, sino distinto.

—¡Santos! ¿Por qué no mejor?

—¡Deja de subestimarte, Shindou! Cuando Serkin y Gould las han abordado, apenas tenía más de veinte años.

—Acaso otra cosa...

—Imposible: ya están programadas.— Dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa falsamente preocupada—. Lo logrará, Shindou, lo logrará...

Con la muerte en el alma, me senté al piano.

* * *

_**Miércoles 26 de Octubre.**_

Afortunadamente, están los martes.

El martes es mi domingo. Primero, comienzo a las nueve. Al mediodía, cuando vuelvo a casa, la señora Kudou ya hizo las compras y preparó la comida.

A la tarde, tengo clase de Geografía. La señora Kirino ya es un poco Ranmaru, por más que sea su madre de rebote. Por suerte, no soy malo en Geografía.

Y luego, el martes, termino temprano, a las dieciséis. Allí, en mi banco, espero a Kirino. Hasta ahora, no faltó a una sola cita. Los discos proporcionaron una excelente escusa. Al punto que a veces me pregunto si Kirino no viene sólo por ellos. Mi físico no le atrae seguramente: yo si fuera él, creo que no gustaría mucho de mí. Y dudo de que mi conversación lo deslumbre. Cuando me dan la palabra, nunca sé mucho qué hacer, entonces la devuelvo enseguida, las palabras me molestan demasiado. Por último. prefiero escuchar, aun si me parece igualmente complicado. Además, a la gente le encana hablar; escucharla, es difícil, con toda seguridad, puesto que los psicoanalistas cobran muy caro para hacerlo.

Entonces, escucho a Kirino. Sea cual fuera el tema que evoque, su voz me habla de música.

No sé cómo invitarlo al concierto del doce de Abril. Tengo algunos meses para pensarlo. Mientras tanto, he querido familiarizarlo con Bach. Será difícil: me devolvió los discos sin siquiera escucharlos hasta el final.

—Esta música me parece difícil, extraña... complicada.

Por el momento, Kirino me trae menos problemas que Kariya. Kariya era un poco amigo mío. Ahora, cada vez menos. Ayer, me vio en el banco con Kirino.

—¡Bien pensado!— Me dijo esta mañana con una sonrisa cómplice—. Es lindo y es hijo de una profesora: ¡matas dos pájaros de un tiro!

Dos no: tres. Porque Kariya no volverá a hacerme eso. Si no, lo tacharé de la lista de amigos. Como hay sólo uno y es justamente él, la sustracción será simple.

* * *

_**Sábado 5 de Noviembre.**_

Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones por el día de Todos los Santos **(1)**, me bato con Shirou Niemand varias horas diarias en el piano. Esta estrella me molesta. Antes, no tenía que rendirle cuentas. Y me molestaría ganar dinero con la música.

—Ma... ¿qué crees?— Me lanzó Kidou la semana pasada—. Todos los artistas tienen el mismo problema: si quieren pasarse la vida cultivando su pasión, tienen que convertir su talento en dinero.

Para nada amable, Kidou, esa noche. por poco no me acusa de alta traición:

—¡Todavía estás a tiempo de ir a lavar copas a Mac Donald´s! Tocarás el piano en tu casa, una hora, a la noche, después de tu jornada de trabajo.

Estoy tocando el piano diez horas por día desde que comenzó la semana. Lo que no me exime de lavar los platos.

* * *

_**Miércoles 23 de Noviembre.**_

Kidou se curó.

Es una lástima, porque el despliegue de energía es tres veces mayor. Cuando se dirige a Shindou, sigue siendo adorable. Pero se vuelve despiadado cuando Shirou Niemand está al piano. Después de cada sesión, Shindou sale enriquecido; pero Shirou, aplastado. Con la consigna de trabajar las "Variaciones Goldberg" una o dos horas por día.

En cuanto a Schubert, Kidou también me convenció: ninguna sonata interminable, sino tres pequeños "Impromptus".

—El doce de Abril no vas a tocar para ti, ¿comprendes? ¡El público quiere distraerse, emocionarse, transportarse, deslumbrarse, convencerse! A propósito... ¿y Prokofiev?

—Ya retomé su "Sonata Número Cuatro".

—¿Y el bis? ¿Ya lo has pensado?

Kidou está convencido de que me van a pedir un bis.

—Justamente: ¿Prokofiev, los "Sarcasmos"?

—No. Hay que encontrar algo más fuerte, más original. Busca: ahí, te dejo elegir. Pero insisto: algo contemporáneo. Y si es posible, una obra de juventud.

Esa es una convicción de Kidou: se es genial joven... ¡o nunca!

—Si, el genio se cultiva. Pero sus primeros gérmenes maduran temprano. No hablemos de Mozart... Bizet tenía dieciséis años cuando compuso su primera sinfonía. Y tú, que tanto aprecias a Schubert, piensa en su "lied" "El Rey de los Alisos", uno de los primeros, uno de los más bellos.

Es verdad: cuando compuso "El Rey de los Alisos", Schubert tenía diecisiete años. En cuanto a Mozart, a los doce años estaba escribiendo "Bastian y Bastiana" y la "Finta Semplice", su primera ópera, que se sigue tocando y grabando hoy:

Kidou es muy severo conmigo: por poco, a su modo de ver, parezco un atrasado con los dieciséis años que ya tengo.

* * *

_**Miércoles 30 de Noviembre.**_

Ayer, Kirino me fastidió. Mientras me devolvía los discos compactos que le había prestado, me declaró al borde de las lágrimas:

—Cuando pienso en toda la miseria del mundo, me digo que somos privilegiados. ¡Y que la música es un lujo muy superfluo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Pero, sí, Shindou! Hay tanto por hacer para aliviar a aquellos que, en todas partes, sufren injusticias, guerras, hambre...

No lo dejé terminar. Si no, hubiese seguido haciéndose la Madre Teresa y ni siquiera hubiese esperando la Navidad para irse al África con los Médicos Sin Fronteras. Salté, grité y no me pudo detener:

—Mira, Kirino, no tengo ningún escrúpulo. En la vida, hay gente dañina: dictadores, verdugos, tramposos y sádicos. Y está el resto... Esos no hacen mal a nadie. La mayor parte del tiempo, sobreviven. Llevan su vida correctamente. ¿Conoces el libro de Robert Newton Peck?

Nunca había leído "Vida y muerte de un cerdo". Yo, sí:

—El autor cuenta su infancia. Le dedicó el libro a su padre, "un hombre suave y apacible, de profesión degollador de cerdos". Porque se puede ser a la vez matarife y buen hombre. Yo hago sólo más o menos bien lo que me enseñó mi padre: música. Si mi pasión puede aliviar y distraer, habré cumplido con mi misión. Y, además, no tengo elección: no sé hacer ninguna otra cosa. Se puede ayudar a la humanidad de otras maneras que dando arroz a los hambrientos.

Al principio, Kirino no respondió nada. Me miró con los ojos abiertos, maravillado. Porque nunca debo haberle dicho tanto de una sola vez. Y después, nada más que para contrariarme, agregó, pérfido:

—La música no es una de las mejores cosas... Los militares también la usan.

No contesté. A veces, tengo la impresión de que Kirino me exaspera a propósito. Como en el póquer: para ver. Pero no tengo nada para mostrarle. Y poco para decirle. Kariya me había advertido:

—A los chicos como él lo que les gusta el verso, las lisonjas. Les hablas, les dices que son bárbaros. Y, sobre todo, uno no tiene miedo de ser repetitivo: en el fondo, siempre quieren más de lo mismo.

Es una lástima. No me gustan los discursos hipócritas. Ni los paquetes para regalo, sobre todo, cuando no contienen nada. A Kirino le deseo lo mejor, pero no sé por qué habría de ponerle tantas palabras alrededor.

* * *

_**Miércoles 7 de Diciembre.**_

Ayer, Kirino estaba deslumbrante. Y, por eso, yo estaba feliz. La felicidad es una enfermedad contagiosa que no se agarra más que con la gente que uno quiere.

—Imagina, Shindou: ¡para Navidad, me van a regalar un equipo de música! Con un tocadiscos.

—¿Quieres decir para los discos de vinilo? ¡No se fabrican más!

—Sí. Pero me dijiste que me ibas a prestar los tuyos. ¿Tu promesa sigue en pie?

—Por supuesto.

Este tocadiscos es una especie de mano extendida. Una publicidad recomienda: "Dígalo con flores". Yo le confesaré todo con música: los fragmentos que le voy a proponer serán una declaración de amor renovada. Sobre todo, en Fa sostenido menor, porque es el tono de la intimidad.

* * *

_**Miércoles 14 de Diciembre.**_

Hya martes bueno y malos. Ayer no fue un martes muy logrado. Por varias razones... la principal es que la semana que viene no habrá martes.

En efecto, Kidou llamó el domingo; me exige que vaya a su casa dos o tres horas más. Me pidió mis horarios de clase. Ingenuamente, se los di.

—¿Cómo? ¿El martes terminas a las cuatro? ¿Y no me lo has dicho nunca? Te espero antes de las cinco del próximo martes. ¡Es inútil discutir!

Después de ese futuro martes sin banco, sin Kirino, sin discos que devolver ni prestar, llagarán las vacaciones. Cerca de un mes sin mi chico preferido de Segundo B. Casi una eternidad.

Salvo si no se va de vacaciones, y si acepta venir a mi casa a escuchar discos.

Ayer me encontré entonces con la doble intención de avisar a Kirino mi ausencia y de invitarlo a casa.

Todo se fue a pique.

Lo vi de lejos. Más lindo que nunca, apuraba el paso; estaba rojo de excitación y de alegría. Primero creí que sería la perspectiva de verme. Fue caritativo, me desengañó en seguida:

—¡Hice un descubrimiento extraordinario... el domingo... en la baulera de nuestro departamento!

Estaba sin aliento. Seguro que había hallado un cofre de monedas de oro.

—Encontré discos. Centenares de discos. De 33. Todos de música clásica.

—¿Ah, sí?

Lo dejé sentarse y recobrar el aliento. Kirino no me miraba, estaba todavía sumergido en su recuerdo. Sentí que se trataba de algo importante. Aún no sabía muy bien por qué, pero esos centenares de discos me aplastaban, de repente. Dije entre dientes:

—Es raro, nosotros, en la baulera, depositamos las bicicletas oxidadas y los muebles viejos. Los discos los guardamos prolijamente en la sala.

—Espera, te voy a explicar. Mi padre era ingeniero de sonido. Durante toda su vida, realizó gran cantidad de grabaciones. Supongo que las discográficas le enviarían un ejemplar en cuanto salían. Durante años, los ha acumulado. Cuando murió...

—Creía que era tu madre la que se había muerto. ¿Tu padre también murió?

—Sí, Mi madre se murió cuando nací, y mi padre cuando tenía cinco años. Acababa de casarse. Con Ritsuko.

—¿La señora Kirino? ¿Mi profesora de Geografía?

En ese momento, comprendí que Kirino era una especie de huérfano. Me lo había ocultado hasta ahora. O más bien, nunca me lo había dicho. Al revelarme su pasado, su alegría se desvaneció. Era, en lo que tenía para decirme, un paréntesis que le hubiera gustado evitar. Tragó como si estuviera tragando un gran comprimido, antes de explicarme:

—Cuando se murió mi padre, Ritsuko guardó todos sus discos en dos grandes cajas de metal. Los mandó a la baulera, u allí están desde hace más de nueve años.

—No deja de ser un lugar curioso, ¿no? ¿Qué era lo que a la señora Kirino no le gustaba como para arrumbar todos esos discos: la música o... su marido?

Mi pregunta era malvada y estúpida. Suponía recuerdos que eran aún más difíciles. Había puesto un bemol a su alegría.

—Es una larga historia.

—Escucha, Kirino, discúlpame: no quería ser indiscreto...

Desconfío de las confidencias. Para no repetirlas por distracción, no conozco más que una solución: no escucharlas. Kariya me había advertido que hay chicos complicados, y que sus confidencias eran la garantía de problemas al cuadrado.

—Déjame explicarte, Shindou. Es necesario si quieres comprender.

Quería. ¡Que Kariya se vaya al diablo!

—Mira, la muerte de mi padre ha sido un drama. Falleció en un incendio accidental de su casa, en la Provenza. En ese entonces, yo era pequeña, no estaba con él, sino en París con Ritsuko. Se quemó todo. No quedaba prácticamente nada. Sólo quedó en pie un anexo: el auditorio que mi padre había hecho construir y en el cual se encontraban su piano, su material de grabación y sus discos.

Kirino hablaba y lloraba sin siquiera darse cuenta. Las palabras y las lágrimas corrían en un flujo ya continuo. Me sentí ahogado por su tristeza invasora. Al principio, no entendí bien su pena retroactiva: ¿cómo podía llorar por un padre del que, con seguridad, no se acordaba? Kirino me contó la historia, la conocía bien. Y el revivirla hacía su tristeza más viva.

—Entonces, Ritsuko vendió todo: la casa, o mejor dicho el terreno con las ruinas. Puso en venta, en Draguignan, todo el material de mi padre. Ella ni siquiera sabía usarlo. Y con el dinero del seguro, compró en París el departamento en el que vivimos hoy. Estaba embarazada de Kyouya. Kyouya es mi hermano, en fin, es el hijo de Ritsuko y de mi padre... Pidió ayuda a su madre, que vivía en Italia. Ahora, Toyo, así es como se llama mi abuela, vive al lado de casa, en un pequeño monoambiente.

Resopló y sus dos manos desaparecieron en busca de un pañuelo. No encontró ninguno, le di el mío; seco un poco sus lágrimas y sus sollozos. Recuperé el pañuelo y tomé su mano en la mía. Era simplemente para acercarme a su pena.

Le pregunté con suavidad:

—¿Pero, los discos?

—Ritsuko quiso olvidarse de todo, el incendio, la muerte de mi padre... Por nosotros tanto como por ella. Jamás habla de ese horrible pasado. Pareciera querer borrarlo. En casa, es un tema tabú. Pero ocurrió el domingo que, en medio de la conversación, Ritsuko se acordó de golpe de los discos... Los había conversado y guardado en la baulera, en esas famosas cajas.

—¿Pero, por qué?

—Ella afirma que no teníamos lugar suficiente en el departamento y que, además, ya no teníamos equipos de música para la escucharlos. La verdadera razón es otra. Si los hubiera tenido a la vista, le habría hecho recordar sin cesar a mi padre. Por eso los ha enterrado.

—¡Y tú los has encontrado, Kirino!

Como había compartido su dolor, trataba de compartir su alegría. Era difícil. Sin embargo, amo la música. Pero los discos no dejan de ser, después de todo, un poco como las latas de conserva. Como quien dice, comida recalentada.

—Esos discos son muy importantes. El nombre de mi padre figura en muchos de ellos. Los ha grabado él. Él era el ingeniero de sonido. Un ingeniero de sonido, sabes, es alguien que...

Simuló saberlo, y yo simulé aprenderlo. Pero yo le expliqué que un excelente concierto mal grabado perdía todo su interés. Kirino parecía encantado de descubrir que el ingeniero de sonido podía ser tan importante como el compositor o el intérprete.

—Te prestaré los discos de mi padre, si quieres.

—Oh, no, podría arruinarlos.

—¿Pero no querías prestarme los tuyos?

—Los míos son menos valiosos. Y además, ahora...

Ya no me escuchaba. Ya escuchaba sus discos, con el pensamiento. Era como esa gente curiosa que jamás vive el presente. Y yo, hubiera querido apresar ese instante, pero se me deslizaba entre los dedos.

—Kirino... ¿Qué haces durante las vacaciones?

¡Qué pregunta! ¡Iba a ocuparse de sus discos! Yo podía quedarme con los míos. Ya no tenía razón alguna para venir a mi casa. Así y todo, le extendí el papel en el que había escrito mi número de teléfono. Una verdadera botella al mar. Y yo estaba como un náufrago. Tartamudeé tres palabras, a modo de señal de socorro. Pero no me arrojó el salvavidas que esperaba:

—¿Quieres... quieres darme el tuyo, Kirino?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, claro!

—Te deseo felices vacaciones. Porque el próximo martes no podré estar aquí.

No tenía ninguna importancia: él ya estaba en otra parte.

* * *

**Bueno dejare hasta aquí porque ya no puedo escribir más~ Tengo muchas ganas de tirarme a la cama y leer el quinto libro. Sin mencionar que ando cursando y trabajando un poco.**

**(1) En Francia, estas vacaciones escolares duran diez días y comienzan la última semana de Octubre.**

**Nos estamos leyendo gente amada y querida, y ya solo nos quedan tres capítulos... Luego el Fic desde el punto de vista de Kirino. Si, yo y mis ganas de más~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
